Watch the Sharks Play
by Garrus
Summary: Naruto's having a bad day, Kisame's having a, well, day. It might be the start of a horrifying partnership or Kisame might just kill Naruto in irritation first.
1. A Bad Day

How's it going everyone, This muse hit me over the head and refused to leave my head. This story popped into my head after I read a fic where Suigetsu kill Kisame. I almost put my head through a wall. As my favorite character, nobody writes about him as a real character, usually he's just Itachi's side kick. So here is my response. Kisame isn't in Akatsuki. Will he join remains to be seen. As my other fic, updates will probably be few in between. So please don't send me a review saying, update now. Hope someone enjoys it.

* * *

Watch the Sharks Play 

Chapter 1: A Bad Day

Kisame Hoshigaki ghosted down the long corridor. His presence undetected by the watchful guards. Despite his large frame his movements were as stealthy as a man half his size. As he came closer and closer to his target all thoughts irrelevant to his task drained from his mind like water in a sieve. Calmness engulfed his body. Ten feet, five feet, the door and the guard came nearer as he approached him. His body surged forward faster then the naked eye could see, the guard fell bonelessly to the ground his throat cut.

Quietly Kisame opened the door and stepped in. Moaning and grunting could be heard clearly from inside the room. A draped bed stood in the center of the ornate room. Two silhouettes could be seen moving in synchronization. Chuckling he removed a simple kunai from his pouch, anything more would be unnecessary.

Walking towards the bed, he threw open the drapes, the sweating bodies of the fat daimyo and a courtesan were seen staring up in horror at him. There were two screams, and then there was nothing. Kisame took one last look at the dead bodies, he snorted at the horrified looks on their non-breathing bodies before he turned and left.

As he left the scene, his thoughts turned inward. Killing daimyo's had always amused him. There was nothing like seeing men of so called quality blood dieing just as easily as everyone else, to see men of status fall to their knees, begging for their lives made his blood sing in ecstasy. Did he hold a grudge; hell yeah would be the response to that question if anyone was brave enough to ask.

Killing Daimyo was risky business, pissed off rich relatives willing to pay top dollar to have the killers hunted down and punished were usually enough to scare off most missing nin. But for a shinobi of Kisame's stature he had few things to worry about. He had always been cocky, but when he was famous for having plucked the tooth of the three tailed shark, the god of water itself, he had a good reason to be cocky.

As he gracefully sailed over the rooftops he could see chaos engulf the palace. Screams and shouts traveled from the scene of his crime as people discovered the assassination. He soon came upon the inn he had been staying at. He applied his henge and entered. The innkeeper nodded at him as he walked by. Walking up the stairs he reached his room at the end of the hallway. There was an odd scuffling noise, as if something was struggling around in his room. Smirking, Kisame wondered what idiot had set off his trap. Throwing open his door, he thundered, (quietly of course, don't want to attract to much attention), "Who the hell are you," only to blink owlishly when he realized his victim I mean guest was a child, a rather small child with painfully bright yellow hair, and a ridiculous orange jumpsuit. The boy made a sound that sounded like a cross between a constipated rat and the squeal of a fangirl, not that Kisame had made those associations since he had never seen a constipated rat or had a fangirl but you get the point.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad day; no it was more like a bad week. First of all some asshole villager had beat him up and left him in a refuse pile. Then he had been rejected by the love of his life, his Sakura-chan again. He had thought things were getting better when the Hokage had offered to take him to one of the Land of Fire's major cities to sign a treaty lowering tariffs on imports out of Konoha in return for cheapened price on the cities rich iron deposits, not that Naruto knew that, he had tuned out the Hokage's rather lengthy description the moment he realized they weren't saving some princess. Then he was forced to stay cooped up in a stuffy room in a palace with a couple of equally stuffy ANBU members. Soon Naruto grew bored and as many know when Naruto Uzumaki gets bored then stay the hell out of his way.

With a devious smile Naruto reached into one of his many pockets and removed several circular tools of awesomeness. With a war cry he threw them against the floor. Smoke and a terrible stink engulfed the room. The ANBU never knew what hit them. With a cry of "suckers," he was out of the room and down the hall in a flash. By the time they finally figured out what had happened Naruto was gone and had disappeared into the palace. Naruto had then led them on a merry chase around the city until the brat had disappeared. What the ANBU didn't know was that Naruto had unwittingly entered a genjutsu of concealment by a S-Class criminal. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know that either, so when he saw the ANBU fly past him without a single glance in his direction, he had thought he had gotten away scot free. It was an especially bad move on Naruto's part to enter the room that had a "do not enter" sign, but cautious wasn't in Naruto's vocabulary and so he entered the room without a care, only for everything to go black.

* * *

He woke an indeterminable amount of time later. He realized he was wrapped up in some sort of wire contraption. Irritation blossomed on his features as he struggled looking for a way to escape. Ten minutes later he was panting from the exertion of trying to escape, when the door flew open and an angry looking man entered with a shout of "who the hell are you." The stared at each other in shock for a several seconds before the man shook his head in disbelief in the situation.

Kisame couldn't believe it, some brat who couldn't have been older then seven shouldn't have been able to enter at all, the genjutsu he used had a fairly powerful aversion component to keep civilians and low leveled shinobi away. Tossing his weapons down, he heard an eep, when the bloody kunai used for the killing became visible. Cursing himself, Kisame realized he had a potential witness. Realizing that killing the child had just become necessary he grabbed the same kunai. As he turned back to the child he held the kunai up threateningly.

"You can't kill me," shouted Naruto.

"Why not," asked Kisame?

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, but especially because the Old man will kill you," answered Naruto.

Humoring the kid, Kisame asked, "Oh, who's the old man."

"He's the Hokage and he'll kick your ass," shot back Naruto now assured of his invulnerability.

"Shit, I know how to pick 'em don't I," muttered Kisame to himself. Pausing for a second he said, "Well unfortunately that makes it more critical that you die, I can't have the Hokage knowing I was here, sorry kid. You picked the wrong hotel room to enter." Naruto started to panic as his foolproof plan turned out to be somewhat less then what he had imagined. Squaring up his shoulders, Kisame raised the kunai, before throwing it at Naruto. A burst of pain shot through Naruto before everything went black.

Approaching the body, Kisame grabbed the Kunai embedded in the boy's heart and pulled it out. Turning around he wiped off the bloody kunai now stained with child, a whore, and a daimyo's blood. "All in a days work," muttered Kisame.

All of a sudden a burst of sinister chakra manifested behind him. Turning around quicker then was probably healthy, he saw the boys wound knit up quickly. "What the hell," muttered Kisame? The wound quickly disappeared, leaving only a faint scar where the kunai had pierced his skin.

"Hey you bastard, what the hell was that for," screamed Naruto, now more angry then scared.

Now really irritated Kisame grabbed the same Kunai and threw it back at Naruto's heart. Again it embedded itself in Naruto's chest. "Rinse and repeat, yeah," said Kisame. Subconsciously he was becoming alarmed at the amount of times he was talking to himself. Maybe he needed a partner or something, if only to relieve the monotony of traveling. Sitting on the bed he wondered what to do with the finally dead body. As he thought the word dead, as if some god was watching him and wanted to piss him off, the red chakra appeared again, the kunai was pushed out of Naruto's chest and his chest healed up again, although with a slightly bigger scar over his heart.

Irritated and despite himself a bit interested, he walked over to the child, ignoring the struggling and groaning, he pressed a pressure point, knocking out Naruto. Blissful silence once again engulfed the room. He then started to inspect the boy. After all it wasn't every day a small child who could evidently regenerate from near death with some sort of strange chakra. Now that he thought about it, the chakra felt demonic, almost reminiscent of the Isonade's chakra. A sinking feeling began to appear in his gut. Stripping the boy a large seal could be seen on the boys stomach.

"Yep, just as I thought," muttered Kisame. A blasted jinchurikki had stumbled upon his room. He had no idea what kind of seal it was, fuuinjutsu was a pretty obscure art, and even a ninja of Kisame's stature only knew the basics, storing items in scrolls, creating exploding notes, simple things like this. Examining the seal, he now knew why Seal Masters were so cherished; to create a seal that could trap a demon into a human was awe inspiring. He had no idea which demon it was, or if it was truly a demon, but he now had an unfortunate dilemma. The boy could fetch a pretty penny at any village; on the other hand he could be a powerful partner. With a little training the boy would grow strong enough to at least help him sleep a bit easier at night. For some reason it almost felt like he was being drawn to the boy. And it was boring to travel alone. "Fine, fine," he muttered, "I'll take him with me," After all how bad could one child be?


	2. Torture is in the Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 2: Torture is in the Eyes of the Beholder

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A pause.

"Are we there yet?

"What part of no do you not understand? If you ask me again I'll stab you and leave the damn kunai in you."

Silence.

It had taken a while but Kisame was starting to beat the stupid questions out of Naruto.

"Why are you blue and shark like?"

Maybe not yet. Kisame put his hand on the kunai.

Seeing the threatening gesture, Naruto quickly backpedaled. "I'm kidding, jeez, but seriously where are we going again?"

What conversation that had been going on the last few days between them had been much the same. It went on until Kisame grew irritated at Naruto, which inexorably led to Kisame knocking him unconscious or stabbing him. On the bright side, Naruto probably had the highest pain tolerance of any other seven year old. That happens when one gets stabbed multiple times a day over a period of five days. Oddly enough stabbing Naruto had been strangely therapeutic to Kisame. He hadn't felt his blood lust stirred up since he kidnapped the boy. Oh he had been plenty irritated at Naruto, hence the stabbing, but he didn't feel the constant demands for blood that Samehada usually insisted on. In fact his sword felt strangely subdued which in itself disturbed Kisame. He didn't mind too much. It was occasionaly bothersome having to kill random people. It was fortunate that Samehada wasn't picky. That could have been troublesome. He liked violence, but he preferred it on his own terms rather than others. Life was simpler that way.

It was much quieter since Mist had stop sending their Hunter-nin after him. From what he understood, ten teams of hunter-nin being slaughtered was all it took before they decided it was more trouble then it was worth. The Mizukage might hate him but he wasn't stupid. Hunter-nin took time and resources to train, resources that would be difficult to replace if they kept losing veteran Hunter-nin against Kisame.

The boy had been uncharacteristically quiet waiting for the answer. Looking over there was a constipated look on the boys face and he looked ready to burst.

"If you're going to be useful to me then I'm going to have to train you somewhat." Telling Naruto he was going to train him had been the easiest way to shut the kid up. He was obnoxiously loud and frustratingly stupid at times, but he had more than enough determination to make up for those factors. Deep down a small voice couldn't help but see the similarities between the two at the same age. Kisame quickly suppressed that voice with a retort. 'I was never that stupid.' Now secure in his own superiority he continued, "If you're going to stay with me, then you're going to have to help me." 'Maybe he should tell him that the boy was going to help him assassinate the top official in Aomori, a moderately sized city that was on the northern border of the Land of Fire, then again the boy might get all idealistic on me, so probably best not to let him know.'

"What do you mean help you," questioned an excited Naruto.

"Boy, it costs money to take care of you and you are not going to be freeloading if I have anything to say about it. So you are going to be helping me make money. After all training supplies cost money. And second a child can get into places that I can't get into." Inwardly Kisame was growling at the amount of placating he was doing to this child. Screw it, he would get his laughs when he began to train this kid. His teachers had never gone easy and he would push this brat who had a ridiculous amount of chakra and his healing ability past the limits of his endurance.

"I'm no child," shouted an angry Naruto.

"How old are you," asked Kisame.

"I'm already seven years old," shouted Naruto back.

"Yes, a child," growled Kisame, tired of the conversation already. He was doing that a lot recently, getting tired of his conversations. Naruto quit immediately, sensing the volatile nature of his companion.

Naruto was silent after that. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing with this large blue man who had a sword bigger then him. For some odd reason it felt right, something that being in Konoha had never brought. He was always restless, always moving, it was difficult for him to relax in Konoha. Not that he was relaxing now, but in Naruto's opinion relaxing was overrated. Konoha hadn't been that bad. Sure he was mostly ignored by everybody except for those people who glared at him until he left, but he was left unharmed, mostly. There was that time a year ago when on his birthday he had escaped his ANBU escort and had attempted to run around with the rest of the children celebrating the Nine Tail's defeat at the Yondaime's hands. That had ended quickly when a couple of drunks had seen him and dragged him into an ally. They had then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. It had gone on for about five minutes before his ANBU escort had caught up and pulled them off of him. Thankfully by that time Naruto was already in the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. The next thing he remembered was the Old Man at his bedside apologizing to him for what happened then reprimanding him for sneaking away from his escort. Oddly enough despite the foolishness of his ditching the ANBU escort, as the Old Man had been lecturing him, he couldn't help but get the feeling that the Hokage was proud of him. Why he was he didn't know, but despite Naruto's often apparent stupidity, he was pretty good at reading other people. Oh and last week he had been beaten up by that asshole villager who tried to overcharge. Well when he had tried to overcharge him he had done what was natural and pissing on the guy had been funny. Of course the store manager hadn't been to happy. He had expressed his distaste for the whole situation by dragging Naruto into the back alley and beating him. Fortunately the large man had tired quickly and left him in the refuse pile. All parties had been unhappy with the situation. Beyond those two incidents though, the worst he had ever gotten was a few glares and the occasional merchant overcharging him.

As the day rapidly closed, Naruto began wondering how he would help this big blue man who obviously had no need of anyone to help defend him. "Eh, blue man, what do you want me to call you," asked Naruto. All of a sudden something heavy hit him in the back of the head. "Oww, what the hell was that," shouted Naruto.

"Call me master," said Kisame.

"Hell no, you're not my master," shouted Naruto.

Thinking for a second, Kisame responded, "Fine, call me Kisame."

"Is that your name?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"How can I help you?"

"Good question, your learning." Seeing Naruto's blank look, Kisame sighed and continued, "Look kid, you can get in places I can't as easily. Few people suspect children, especially children your age. You're too young to be a gennin, so most bodyguards will overlook you, at least the less experienced ones. You of all people can lure targets into complacency."

"What do you mean targets," asked Naruto curiously.

"Do you know what I do?" asked Kisame.

"You're a ninja right," asked Naruto.

"Well yes, but what does a Ninja do in your opinion," asked Kisame?

"Save princesses and protect their village," shouted Naruto in excitement.

Kisame palmed his face. "I can guarantee as long as you stay with me you will be doing none of the above." What was left unsaid was that Naruto wouldn't have the chance to walk away. "First of all I'm a missing-nin, so most of what we do doesn't involve Ninja villages except for hurting them, second of all, if at all we deal with Princesses it's usually to kill them or kidnap them."

"Kidnap princesses, b-b-but that's evil. I don't wanna be a bad guy," pouted Naruto.

Obviously he wasn't getting through to the kid. "Brat, we're ninja. Shadow assassins, although to be fair many of us don't do much in the shadow's anymore, that's more of a tradition than anything. But going on most missions I get and by extention you get, will be assassinations. Most of the time the men we will kill will be corrupt and evil by your standards, but some of them will even be good men. The fact is brat that we all need to make a living and I am particularly good at killing and one day I imagine you will too."

Naruto was silent. What Kisame was saying made sense to Naruto. The idea of killing people actually didn't bother him all that much. That he couldn't bring himself to care about killing people bothered him more than actually killing someone. Deciding it was better to not to ask about it he asked, "When do I start training?"

"Determined little bastard aren't you," said Kisame. "We stop here for the night."

"Here?" asked Naruto.

"Here's as good as any, better get some sleep, we start early tomorrow." The barely hidden malice made Naruto's hair rise on the back of his neck.

The next morning started early with Naruto being dunked with water. "What the hell was that?" screamed Naruto.

"Time to wake up brat, you almost overslept."

"What time is it?" sputtered Naruto.

"Half an hour past dawn."

"No way, what are we doing," shouted Naruto.

"Forget so soon brat." Naruto's tired expression slowly shifted to one of comprehension. "We've got a month before we need to carry out my next job and I plan to impart a modicum of talent."

"Wha-," said Naruto, the last sentence having gone over his head.

"Oh for fuck's sake," muttered Kisame. "I've got a month to get half way competent so you don't die on the job."

"Like hell I'll die Kisame," shouted Naruto.

"Then do what I tell you. Start running." Kisame said.

"Where," asked Naruto?

"Anywhere you idiot." Seeing Naruto look around in confusion, Kisame continued, "Run around the goddamn clearing for all I care."

"How long," asked Naruto.

"Until I damn well tell you to stop," barked Kisame. And so Naruto's training started. The boy ran for nearly two hours, jumping occasionally when Kisame yelled and threw kunai at him for slowing down. Inwardly Kisame was impressed with the boy's stamina. When he got him in proper shape, he'd be able to run all day. Next he started putting him through some basic taijutsu stances. When Naruto started asking about what style he was going to be taught, Kisame only replied, "Over reliance on any particular style leads to predictability, predictability will get you killed." When Naruto looked at him blankly Kisame sighed, "We're going to need to work on your vocabulary. Basically, if you're unpredictable the enemy can't plan against you, which makes it harder to kill you." After that Naruto was much less argumentative.

After Kisame deemed it acceptable for then, he handed him a dozen kunai out of several pouches. He then carved targets onto several trees and instructed him to hit the targets. It took Naruto several times before he started to hit the tree with the blade. Kisame was constantly correcting his throwing technique. After another two hours Kisame led him back towards the camp only to find another Kisame lazing away in the sun. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight and began to furiously twist his body around trying to confirm that there were in fact two Kisames. "Wha-what's going on," shouted Naruto, panicking.

"How'd he do," asked the Kisame sitting on the ground?

"Not good enough Boss," replied the other Kisame. He then began to go into detail into what they had covered including Naruto's successes, mostly failures, and every complaint and reaction.

"Wha-, how," asked Naruto still dazed from the revelation that there were two Kisame's.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself brat." At Naruto's confused expression Kisame continued, "Did you really think that I would get up at six in the morning just to train you? That's what water clones are for. Maybe when you begin to show some real skill I'll actually train you."

"How cool is that," shouted Naruto. "Teach me, teach me how to do that, please, please, please," demanded Naruto.

"Do you even know what Chakra is," asked Kisame?

"Ehh, isn't that something to do with Ninjas," Naruto answered.

Kisame could only sigh; in fact it was disturbing how much sighing he was doing while exposed to the brat. "Chakra is the lifeblood of ninja. It is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy. With Chakra we can be more than human, beings of immense power. We can do things with it that few people truly understand. With chakra we can heal wounds almost instantly, Create walls of water, earth, fire, and lightning. We are masters of the elements; we can walk on water, break boulders with a single flick. It takes years to master and learn to use your chakra. It is not easy and most people don't begin using their chakra until later in their life. In most cases around ten and eleven. Few have enough chakra to do much with it. You on the other hand have about as much chakra as most young ninja do at twice your age."

Naruto sat entranced. Kisame was many things mean, sadistic, even funny at times, but rarely was he completely serious and for him to be so obviously passionate about something was even rarer. "So how do I get to this chakra," asked Naruto?

"Close your eyes," said Kisame.

"Why," asked Naruto?

"Just do it, stop asking questions and just listen," growled Kisame. Naruto quickly complied. "Now try and feel the ebb and flow of the chakra, just beneath the skin, feel the core, pumping from your heart."

At first Naruto felt nothing and then as if something was tickling his senses, just beyond his vision, he started to feel it. As he came closer to feeling it he got more excited and quickly lost it.

"I felt it," shouted Naruto, arms up, fists raised in triumph.

"Good, now do it again," said Kisame. Seeing a look of concentration on Naruto's face, he said, "Do you feel it again." Naruto nodded slightly. "Good, now reach out for it. No, not with your hand you idiot." Kisame wanted to sigh, but had already reached his limit for the day and just looked up at the sky for a few seconds. "Imagine your hand reaching into your core and grasping the energy." Feeling chakra being used by Naruto, Kisame said, "Good job brat. Keep practicing until you can reach your chakra instantly. No enemy is going to let you gather your chakra together. Remember that. The next part of using chakra is using hand seals to utilize chakra."

"Hand seals," asked Naruto?

"Hand seals allow us to manipulate chakra better. They allow us to change chakra into all different forms. There are twelve main hand seals that you will be practicing. They are rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar. Those signs are involved in most jutsus.

Kisame then showed Naruto how to do each one, correcting his hands until Naruto could do them comfortably. "In order to execute a jutsu you need to do the hand seals in the correct order. Speed is an important aspect. Completing a jutsu before another opposing ninja is important." Kisame then began the long painful, that is for Naruto at least, process of having him memorize the seals. Kisame had Naruto stand up and do the hand seals in the order Kisame would say. Every time he screwed up Kisame would throw a kunai at him, and every time the kunai would hit. It only took a few tries before Naruto would consistently do the hand seals perfectly. After that Kisame had him speed up the process, again throwing kunai at him if he didn't do it fast enough. It was remarkably good motivation to excel in the subject.

And so Naruto spent his month. He would run for several hours in the early morning, followed by practicing taijutsu with Kisame's clone. He then practiced utilizing his chakra to help speed his body and to strengthen it. Teaching him to use his chakra to jump higher then anyone could without it. Learning to combine hand seals together in whatever order Kisame asked him to do it in as fast as possible took up the evenings while the sun was still up. He would then finish up the day running again. Most of the training was conducted by Kisame's sadistic clone, whenever Naruto slowed down Kisame would throw a Kunai at him. It was only after two weeks Kisame had shown him his first jutsu.

"What are you going to teach me, huh, huh, huh?"

Kisame looked up at the sky, 'why oh why couldn't I have found someone less hyper' Kisame wondered.

"Are you going to teach me how to breathe fire, or better yet shoot lasers from my eyes," asked Naruto excitedly.

"I thought you lived in a Ninja village," asked Kisame?

"I did, I lived in Konoha," replied Naruto. "Why," he asked?

"Because idiot, have you ever seen anyone shoot lasers out of their eyes," asked Kisame exasperatedly.

"Well, uhh, no. But it could still be possible," shouted Naruto.

'The last statement is truer then he knows' thought Kisame. He thought it better to mention legends of a man with demonic eyes that could shoot black fire out of his eyes. 'Probably better not to give the brat ideas,' he thought.

"The first technique I'm going to teach you is how to do the henge no jutsu. It's a low level illusion technique. The hand seals are dog, boar, and ram. When doing the jutsu it's important to picture the person you're imitating in your mind. Now watch me do it," Kisame instructed. He then did the technique and turned into Naruto.

"Whoa, that's so cool," said an amazed Naruto.

Kisame then released the technique. He then said, "Now you try turning into me."

A look of intense concentration appeared on Naruto's face. He quickly did the hand seals. Smoke billowed up from the excess chakra being used. As the smoke cleared Kisame snorted and let out a chuckle. Where Naruto had been their stood a comically blue caricature of a human being that only resembled Kisame in the fact that they were both blue. The eyes were too far apart, the nose too big and the mouth slanted. The body was bloated and barely resemble human. "You're going to have to work on that," said an amused Kisame.

This was how the month was spent training. Naruto trained his body, and learned how to properly utilize his chakra. During that month Naruto experienced all manners of aches, pains, and stabbing wounds. It was one day following the fourth week when Kisame let Naruto sleep in.

Naruto woke up strangely rested. As he looked up he realized what it was. The sun was already up in the sky. The previous weeks he had been woken up by Kisame's clone at ungodly hours to begin his training. So he was rightfully confused that Kisame had allowed him to sleep in. He looked over and saw Kisame sitting at the fire.

"What's going on," asked Naruto?

"We've got to make the meeting place with our client. There he'll give us the details on the job he's hiring us for. So we've got to make it there. Remember when receiving a mission always, always get there early. Make sure it isn't a trap, sweep the place. Many times ninja will conduct sting operations by pretending to be offering a job to catch missing-ninja. Always watch out for ambush. I'm pretty sure this job is clean so we won't have to worry about it. Anyways, your job is to put all the sleeping bags and pots together," said Kisame.

After Naruto had gathered the stuff and put them together into a couple piles he asked, "Where do you put all the stuff anyways?"

"We seal it away in scrolls, a basic sealing technique but still difficult to learn," replied Kisame.

With that Kisame took out several scrolls and with hardly any fanfare all the equipment was sealed into three different scrolls that were placed into a pocket in Kisame's vest. With that done the two of them left the site they had spent the last month in. After having spent the month living together and spending most of their waking hours together both of them had reached a limited understanding of each other, it wasn't perfect but they both had come to respect the other.

"So are those gills you have? Wait, be careful with that, don't, ahhh, stop, ouch. Did you really need to stab me?"

Well, maybe not.

* * *

Author Notes

**I made a slight edit, I had mentioned in the first chapter that the reason Naruto was with the Hokage was because he had been beaten by a villager. In the first version of this chapter I had said Naruto had only been beaten once about a year so before this story had taken place. I added a couple sentences describing the incident that occurred a week or so before the first chapter. Sorry for the mistake. **

If you like the story leave me a little review, tell me what you liked about it. If you didn't like let me know what you didn't like. I may or may not agree with you, but as long as it's respectful then I can only thank you. I apologize for any small spelling errors, my spell check for some reason doesn't work.

It's funny the new inspiration for this story came when I was taking a biology final. Something about excessive boredom finally shook loose a few bits and pieces of inspiration. I don't know when I'll next get a chapter out. Hopefully a month, maybe less, maybe more. No promises though.

There were a few things I'd like to comment about. A little explanation may be needed. In the manga from what I understand Kisame speaks in a rather respectful tone. Well since Kisame is talking to Naruto we're going to see little of that. Most of the time Kisame is talking to Itachi and there is a slight difference between Naruto and Kisame.

Second of all, you may ask why he left Konoha. There are a couple of reasons. First of all I'd like to say that he isn't abused on a regular basis. In fact in my story he's only been beaten a couple times instead of the weekly tradition you see in some stories. It kind of irritates me when you see Naruto abused every day by everyone and their mothers. I'm not saying Naruto didn't have a shitty childhood, he did. I'm just saying the amount of abuse heaped on him in some stories is beyond excessive. Alright now that I've said that his treatment wasn't that bad the golden question is why did he leave? Part of it is the treatment of him by the villagers, but mostly it's him not really having any good reason to stay. We'll say this is before his obsessiveve desire to become Hokage occurs, so his ties to the village aren't exectly binding. Sure he liked the Hokage, but as far as he's concernced he just a nice guy who occasionally spends time with him. Again the most important factor is he feels strangely at home with Kisame. This is in my opinion the similarities that I see between the two. Both Naruto and Kisame have massive chakra wells. Kisame is said to have as much chakra in his 30 percent powered clone as Naruto in his Kyuubi enhanced form. Karin mentions she has never seen so much chakra in one place. So I think Kisame could give Naruto a lot of help on fighting with lots and lots of chakra at his disposal. Also Kisame has a pretty badass sword.

Till next time.


End file.
